Cold as Ice
by toonamifan666
Summary: Soldier 76 has been captured by Reaper. During his interrogation, Reaper introduces him to his newest associate.
1. Cold as Ice

**Author's Note:**

So I wrote this in about an hour. It came to me after a match where Mei was was a particularly vicious threat to our team.

And because of a pun.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Cold as Ice**

Soldier 76, known by some as Jack Morrison, awoke with a start. His experience, both from his time as a soldier and due to previous situations, allowed him to quickly ascertain that he was tied to a chair. Both his hands and feet were bound together. Brief movement of both pairs of appendages let him know that this wasn't by normal means. In fact, by the way it felt with its restraint, this only meant one thing.

"Hello, Jack."

Talon.

More importantly, it meant the Reaper. "What the hell do you want Gabe?" At least he still had his visor.

If Reaper was bothered at all, he didn't show it. Of course that was kind of hard to do with his mask. They're not the most emotive of things. "You know what I want."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" 76 knew what was wanted but he wasn't about to make it easy. Plus it would bug the ever living hell out of his former friend. That alone was reason enough to be difficult in his book.

Reaper growled slightly as he told him, "I want all the information that Overwatch has."

"I don't have it. If you don't remember, we've been dead for awhile. Anything I knew or had, it'll be outdated."

"Lies," Reaper exclaimed. "I know you've been keeping tabs on them and all their ongoings. And you were the leader, I know you know how to get access without others knowing."

76 tried to shrug nonchalantly, a hard thing to do when restrained. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Now, tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"Never."

"You will tell me." Even though he tried to show he wasn't bothered, 76 knew he was getting under his skin. It gave him great satisfaction. Hell, it was the happiest he had been in years.

"And why would I do that?" His voice was filled with smugness.

"Because I can make your life much more difficult."

76 laughed as Reaper said this. "More difficult?" He couldn't believe Reaper decided to go with that. "There is nothing you can do to make anything more difficult for me. The day I tell you anything is the day hell freezes."

"Well then," Reaper stated. His voice was now the one filled with smugness. "Let me introduce you to my new associate."

76 wasn't quite sure he likes Reaper's current demeanor. "Who is it, huh? Another one of our former allies that is dead?" They all seemed to be popping back up lately.

"Something like that." Clapping came from the doorway. The soft voice that had just spoken called out from the darkened archway once again. "Well, well, well. Isn't this a surprise?"

 _...no..._

"I guess it's time then for you to give up."

 _No! It can't…_

76 watched helplessly as Mei-Ling Zhou stepped into the light. She smiled at him. His body froze as he felt the sinister intentions lacing it. Her voice, soft and sweet like the devil, sent shivers through his entire body. "Let me welcome you to hell." She laughs. She knew he had no hope left. That she had him trapped. "It's going to be a-Mei-zing!"


	2. Never Been Nice

**Author's Note:**

A quick follow-up to the first chapter.

* * *

 **Never Been Nice**

The walls were covered in the caked, splattered remains of blood. Laying around were the scarce remains of previous visitors-a mismatched guessing game of whose tibia is this beside him. The smell that permeated through the entirety of the small space told him that it had not been washed in quite time, most likely it had never been. It was how Gabe and him had been taught by the more senior members of the team. It reminded him of home.

"God damn. That can't be healthy can it?" As was usually for most of his life, his luck and sense of timing was terrible as Reaper walked into his cell right as he said that.

"Going nuts, eh Jack?" He hated that smug voice. It had been taunting him for years.

He couldn't keep the growl from his own voice when he said, "Go to hell! You're insane if you think I'm crazy."

Reaper laughed at 76. Laughed! _That bastard._

"I thought you knew that we're already here Jack. Didn't expect it to be so cold though." Reaper pulled a ice laden chair seemingly from out of nowhere. "Also, can you not hear what comes out of your mouth when you talk anymore? You call me crazy." He took a seat. Jack knew he was gloating about his height superiority above him.

76 struggled to lunge at Reaper and choke him. The struggle mostly came from the fact that his hands were bound behind his back. How did he not notice those before? "I don't know what you're talking about."

He could just feel Gabe raising his eyebrow as he looked at him. "Sombra?"

A panel on the ceiling opened and from it lowered down a screen. The blank, empty void he stared into sprung to life. Before his eyes were moving images, footage really, of him. Some showed him pacing back and forth, arguing with some other party who was not there. In some it showed him sitting at a table with Mei and drinking something with her, all the while ranting about how Angela Ziegler was a devil and practiced witchcraft. That one also had him loudly proclaiming that everything had always been his lawn and that everyone needed to get off of it.

"That's all doctored!" With deft ability 76 jumped to his feet. He tried to point at Reaper but yet again his restraints prevented his actions. "You are trying to besmirch my good name!"

"And why would we do that? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

 _God dammit!_ If there was any other voice he hated lately, it was hers. "What do you want, traitor?"

Mei gasped and held one of her hands against her chest. "But Jack, how can I be a traitor?" She closed the door behind her. How did he not notice that it had been left open before?

Since he couldn't point with his arms, 76 instead took to pointing with one of his legs. "Because you're working with him and he's with Talon! You are betraying everything you once stood up for."

She smirked at him. He instantly felt dread crawl up his spine. "But how can that be Jack, when I was never loyal to Overwatch in the first place?"

"Wha-what do you mean?" It couldn't be true.

She sat down in another chair that materialized next to Reaper. "Come on Jack, what do you think I mean. I was always a Talon agent."

"N-no! It can't be! I verified you myself!" His head was beginning to feel light and hazy.

"And that's what allowed the cover to be perfect. You didn't do your job right and I was welcomed right into the fold with open arms." She laughed at his pitiful demeanor. "You should have seen yourself. It was pathetic."

He couldn't believe it. "But...then, that, but…"

"Didn't you think it was strange that you started to loose so many agents? How could it be that Talon was suddenly so focused?" Her smile became sinister. "Of course you wouldn't. You were blind to everything going on in Overwatch and outside. You never even thought something could be wrong when I was the only one returning from my missions."

"You...killed them?"

She laughed again at him. "Of course I did. I couldn't stand any of those pathetic fools you always sent with me. But then you made everything boring when you sent me to the Ecopoint."

"But why did Talon kill everyone else there? What was the point?"

Mei's eyes bore directly into his. It made him want to shrink away. "I was bored. I needed something to entertain me."

The shock of everything she was telling him caused him to fall to his knees. _How could I have let this all happen? How could I have not seen any of it? How many did I condemn?_

Nothing was said for several minutes. His train of thought spiraled down and down as the guilt of he had let happened weighed down upon him.

Time was lost to him until a finger underneath his chin brought his focus back to the cell he was in. The hand pulled his head until he found himself staring into the eyes of Mei-Ling Zhou, someone he had previously thought of as a comrade.

Her voice, soft and wispy, asked him, "Don't worry, Jack. I'm sure that they all blame you. Don't you think that's fair?" He nodded, numbly. Of course he thought it was fair. "Do you want to taste their blood? Do you want to live with a part of them, forever?" He could only raise his head in agreement.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the walls dissolving into a red mist. His attention was pulled back to Mei in time to watch her mouth open. Blood poured like a river. It enveloped him. Soon an ocean pulled at him, dragging him into its murky depths. He struggled, not wanting to drown. The blood of thousands entered his lungs. He tried to scream but couldn't find it within himself to do such a selfish act. His eyes closed as he accepted his fate. He needed to pay for his failure, for his betrayals.

Soldier 76, known by some as Jack Morrison, awoke with a start-the taste of iron coating his mouth. His experience, both from his time as a soldier and due to previous situations, allowed him to quickly ascertain that he was tied to a chair. Both his hands and feet were bound together. Brief movement of both pairs of appendages let him know that this wasn't by normal means. In fact, by the way it felt with its restraint, this only meant one thing.

"Hello, Jack."

It couldn't be though but as he opened his eyes, he saw it to be true.

In front of him stood his old comrade and Second-in-Command, Ana Amari.

"Did you enjoy your nap? I hope you did because you won't be getting much rest until we're done."

Her words confused him as much as her existence did. What was she talking about? How was she alive? "Done with what?" He asked, his voice heavy.

She smirked. It sent a shiver through his entire body. "We're going to have a little talk, Jack. One on one." Somehow, he heard a door close.


End file.
